Integrated circuits and other components are typically surface mounted to printed wiring boards having conductive traces formed thereon. The electronic components might be mounted to one or both sides of such boards. Such components might constitute single discrete electronic components, such as capacitors and resistors, or constitute fabricated integrated circuit device packages.
Printed circuit boards have typically comprised thick, monolithic boards made of a ceramic or plastic materials. The materials of construction are highly electrically insulative, with the surfaces thereof being provided with printed circuit traces and landing areas to which the components mount. In certain applications, there is a continuing drive to produce thinner circuit board devices, such as might be received within a flexible credit card or radio frequency tag device. Such thin circuit board devices are typically encapsulated in an insulative, protecting encapsulating material, such as polyethylene. However, encapsulating materials such as polyethylene do not adhere very well to typical circuit board materials.
This invention concerns improved methods and materials of construction related to printed circuit board fabrication.